Devil's Gate
by Cynical-Servant
Summary: While Naruto and Sasuke are training together, they find a strange gate. What does it do? It transports them into a different world from their own! They soon meet Dante, who saves them from a savage monster. In return, the raven and blonde shinobi journey with Dante in his adventure! AU. Set in DMC3 Sasuke x Naruto, Dante x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _While Naruto and Sasuke are training together, they find a strange gate. What does it do? It transports them into a different world from their own! They soon meet Dante, who saves them from a savage monster. In return, the raven and blonde shinobi journey with Dante in his adventure! Sasuke x Naruto, Dante x ?_

**Warning: **Yaoi, possible lemons in later chapters! Possible OOC-ness... Don't like, don't read! Also, I don't use honorifics, sorry I just don't. The only exception is using sensei as it is used in the English version of Naruto.

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto/Naruto x Sasuke.

As for Dante, I don't know...Suggestions?

**A/N (Please Read): **Okay this is my first attempt at doing a Naruto and Devil May Cry (DMC) crossover, so please go easy on me.

"Speech"

_Thought _

**"Demonic speech"**

* * *

**Devil's Gate**

_Chapter One_

Naruto was racing alongside his raven haired friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They were training their stamina, endurance and seeing who could run faster than the other. They were both tied as they were both side by side, sweat glistening down their faces as they pushed themselves to go fast.

"Come on, Sasuke! I can see you slowing down," the blonde mocked, while he got a bit ahead of the raven.

"Hn, shut up! We'll see who wins," Sasuke smirked, speeding up while summoning more energy that he could.

The two raced past trees, down further into the forest. They hopped over rocks and logs that was in their way with ease. As they continued on the tiring challenge they set up for themselves, they went into a part of the forest unknown to them as they had never explored that area. The trees getting thicker around them, providing vast amounts of shade, only some rays of the sun could penetrate through past the foliage.

"Whoa," Naruto skidded to a halt, "Sasuke, we should rest here and then go back to the village. I've never been in this part of the forest, have you?" He was panting and practically plopped himself onto the dirt ground in exhaustion.

"Nah, haven't been here," Sasuke shook his head. He sat down next to the blonde to catch his breath as well. "But why do you want to go back all of sudden? Is it because we don't know this part of the forest or something?"

"Well, yeah, obviously," Naruto said, "I don't want to end up getting lost and then have Sakura and Kakashi-sensei worrying about us."

"Tch," Sasuke rolled his dark orbs. "We should walk around and make this spot a training ground for us actually."

"Really, Sasuke, wouldn't all these trees just be in the way?"

The raven shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, I was just suggesting, Naruto."

"Hm," Naruto let out a low sigh, "Well I guess we could always take down some of these trees and make a clearing or something, yeah?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah."

After regaining their breath and energy, the two ninja decided to have a look around their surroundings. Naruto actually wanted to see if they could find a spot to set up a training area, which he would only like for his team - Team Seven - to use. That was if Kakashi would allow it. As they ventured more, the sound of a waterfall reached their ears. Of course, Naruto began to trek at a fast pace to find the waterfall.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke, "You're going to end up tripping from not paying attention to where you're going."

"Ah," Naruto waved Sasuke's warning off, "Just hurry up, ah!"

Naruto predictably caught his foot on a root and flailed his arms as his body leaned forward. Before his body could even meet with the ground, an arm quickly wound itself around his waist, preventing him from falling. "Whew, thanks Sasuke! That would have been bad landing flat on my face, huh, hehe…"

"Mm," the raven ninja said. He, though, did not let go of Naruto's waist. Instead, he pressed his body closer to the blonde's.

"Huh, w-what are you doing?" Naruto felt a blush creep onto his whisker marked cheeks at feeling Sasuke's whole front against his back. _What the hell is Sasuke doing?! _The blonde didn't know what the Uchiha was trying to do, but he began to squirm a bit once Sasuke brought his other arm across his chest. "S-Sasuke…" He struggled some more causing the raven to snap out of it and release his blue eyed friend.

"Ugh," Sasuke shook his head and cleared his throat, "Sorry, Naruto… I didn't mean to weird you out…" _Dammit Sasuke, control yourself! I can't let my emotions take over me, especially when I'm alone with Naruto. He just doesn't get that I…_

"It's alright," Naruto eyed Sasuke warily who had his head casted down. _That was pretty strange of Sasuke… Is he sick? Does he have fever or something? _With that thought making worry fill him, he stepped closer to Sasuke and laid a tanned hand against his forehead.

Sasuke's face immediately went from its natural pale color to a deep shade of red. He couldn't say anything, afraid that his voice would shake because of Naruto's touch. "Hm, you don't feel warm."

_He thinks I have a fever? _Sasuke thought. _I guess it's best he thinks that… _He gently swatted the tanned ninja's hand away while his dark orbs were looking off to the side to avoid meeting Naruto's deep pools of blue. He began to walk ahead of the blonde before he could ask any question's concerning his behavior a moment ago.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto shouted as his best friend got further away from him. He hastily jogged up next to Sasuke about to probe what was wrong until Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He just froze, his head titled slight up as his dark gaze was set on something. Naruto turned his head to view what Sasuke was staring at with wide eyes. "What the hell…"

What the duo ninja was looking at was a giant, concrete gate with two doors about fifty feet away from them. The gate had strange, ineligible engravings decorated onto it. Vines oddly surrounded the frame of the gate, the whole gate was standing up against air, nothing behind it to support it, yet it remained standing tall.

"Why is this here?" Sasuke questioned with incredulity.

"I have no idea, but this is an unusual spot to have a gate that has nothing connected behind it!"

"How is this even staying up without toppling over?"

"Eh," Naruto scratched the side of his head in contemplation, "We should go and tell Kakashi-sensei about this and have him come see this."

"I agree," Sasuke nodded, "Let's get going then."

"'Kay," Naruto was as ready as Sasuke to head back to Hidden Leaf Village.

The sudden noise of the heavy gate doors opening got the ready-to-leap-across-branches ninja complete attention. The two watched in amazement mixed with shock as the concrete entrances open with fair speed. Once it fully opened up, nothing but pure blackness was within the gate. This filled uneasiness into the blonde and raven as the void seemed to want to pull them in. The two leaped away from the gate onto a branch of a tree.

"What's happening?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"This doesn't feel right to me," Sasuke admitted. "Naruto, we need to get far away from this gate as quick as possible."

With that, they both turned their backs to jump onto another branch but an unexpected, strong gust of air blew the ninja duo off of the tree. They didn't even get to land on the ground, the wind sucking them towards the gate that was producing the gale.

"AAAHHHH," Naruto's screams fused with Sasuke's as they unwilling got sucked into the pitch black void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**_ While Naruto and Sasuke are training together, they find a strange gate. What does it do? It transports them into a different world from their own! They soon meet Dante, who saves them from a savage monster. In return, the raven and blonde shinobi journey with Dante in his adventure!_

**Warning:** Yaoi, possible lemons in later chapters! Possible OOC-ness... Don't like, don't read! Also I don't use honorifics, (including Japanese terms for the Jutsu moves) sorry I just don't. The only exception is using sensei as it is used in the English version of Naruto, maybe possible others if there's any, but I don't think there is...

**Pairing(s)**: Basically SasuNaru for now, but later SasuNaruSasu unless you readers would prefer just having SasuNaru? Make sure to let me know! ;3

As for Dante... Still not sure •3•...

**A/N (AT LEAST READ 2nd PARAGRAPH, PLEASE):** Alright here's the second chapter that I had to write all over of what I had so far for it, because I couldn't access my original second chapter -_- for a reason I don't feel like explaining and I typed this in my iPod. But if I somehow get to it, I might put some of the original into this one since I think I did it better writing this chapter the first time, so yeah I'll say if I did that once I get the next chapter posted and let you readers know.

'Kay wanted to also say that this story is **AU (Alternate Universe)**. So, Sasuke never went to Orochimaru and blah, blah. Sasuke and Naruto are 17 in this story, ya can imagine them in whatever clothing and such. Dante already named his shop and plus, I may have some of the common demons that regularly appear in DMC3 actually talk (since they seem to be able to not talk in the game). And I apologize if how I make certain demons talk is a bit weird or not liked much (you'll see later in this chap.), but it's how I can see them talk, honestly. The words spelled like they are for demon speech is intentional 'cause the words are supposed to sound like how they are spelled.

Again, don't like, then don't even read and flame about it.

Well, I hope anyone who bothered to read this enjoys the story so far and a BIG THANKS to those who do! I really tried to make this as good as possible!

"Speech"

_Thought_

**"Demonic speech"**

* * *

**Devil's Gate**

_Chapter Two_

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted the blonde's name. He swept his gaze to search for his friend in the pitch black void.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice cried out for his raven haired friend in response to hearing his name.

Sasuke shifted his dark orbs and found the blonde. Naruto was flailing his limbs, trying to move his body to Sasuke, but the force of the still ongoing gale prevented him from doing so. Sasuke reached out his arm as far as it would go, Naruto did the same. Sasuke quickly clasped his hand around Naruto's outstretched one and pulled him against his lean body. He didn't want to get separated, he feared that he would lose sight of the blonde and possibly never see him again.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke against the said man's chest. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Sasuke replied, tighting his arms around the blonde's frame. "Wait I see a light, look!"

With that Naruto turned his head and did in fact see a light. Their bodies went unwillingly directly towards the opening of the void. As the two ninja got closer, they both could see what appeared to be a scene of an alley way, maybe behind some brick building.

Once they entered, blurry visions of light blue sky and buildings whizzed by in a flash. Sasuke flipped his body so that his back was facing the ever coming ground. They met the ground with a thud, Naruto heard Sasuke grunt as he took the force of his body.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern. "Here let me help you up."

He held out a helping hand and hoisted the raven onto his feet.

After dusting themselves off, the duo scanned their foreign surroundings.

"Where are we?" Naruto stepped up to a brick wall and placed his palm against its cool surface.

"I have no idea," Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey," Naruto perked up at hearing faint music coming from seemingly behind the wall. "Do ya think anyone is in there?"

"Maybe, let's check it out and see if whoever is in there can tell us where we are."

Naruto nodded with agreement and walked beside Sasuke to the entrance of the building. As they rounded to the corner, a strange, unfamiliar sight came into view. There was black pavement covering the ground and metal contraptions that basically had similar shapes as each other and different colors with what looked some black wheels.

The two glanced at each other and shrugged, not knowing what to think of the whole scene. They both decided to put that at the back of their minds and continue to trudge to the building producing music that had gotten a notch louder as they got closer.

Naruto stopped for a second to read a neon red sign above them, "Devil May Cry?"

"Hm, well we better go on in." Sasuke said.

They went up to the double doors, turned the knobs, and stepped inside. The sound of what seemed to be a belled chimed to reveal upon their entering. They paused and saw the lobby empty.

"Is anyone here?" Sasuke shouted out, his voice echoing throughout the compound.

A moment later a man stepped out of a hallway. The man was topless and wet, signaling that he had just gotten out of the shower. He had only on a pair of red pants and a necklace hanging from his neck. He was rubbing his wet silver hair, which bangs hung over his forehead, sending the droplets to drop onto the floorboards and trickle down his bare torso. He seemed not to acknowledge them until he went to a big desk with a white box placed near the edge and took out a slice of pizza. He finally placed his blue orbs upon the two shinobi and raised a silver brow at their outlandish appearance.

"What'd ya want?" He questioned in a slight annoyed tone and took a bite of his pizza.

"Uh," Sasuke began, "We would like to know where we are, can you tell us?"

"Can't ya read?" The man said after swallowing his food and pointed a finger towards the entrance. "You're at Devil May Cry."

"No," Naruto spoke up, "What he means is, where exactly are we, sir?"

"Alright," the silver locked man finished his pizza and folded his arms against his chest. "Who are you two, cosplayers? And just call me Dante, none of the formal crap."

"My name is Naruto," the blonde told.

"And I'm Sasuke," the raven said.

Dante tilted his head and was about to speak until the door's bell jingled.

A man clad in black entered. He was bald, he had eyes that were different colors, one blue and the other brown. A burn marred the side of his face that seemed to pulsate if studied it closely enough. He seemed to sneer once he noticed Naruto and Sasuke.

"And who're you?" Dante sighed. _What's with strange people coming into my shop today?_

"Arkham," the bald man answered, he was in front of Dante now.

"'Kay, can I help you?" He asked warily, noting that Arkham's heterochromatic gaze eye his pendant his mother had given him.

Arkham just smirked and raised his arm at an angle. He snapped his index finger and thumb together. He left afterward, not saying any more.

"Do you two have a clue of what that was about?" Dante stared at the blonde and raven, who both shook their heads. "Tch, whatever." Dante then picked up another slice of pizza and parted his lips, gaping open his mouth to take a huge bite.

Just then, curved blades pierced various parts of Dante's body. Blood immediately gushed from the severe wounds. Dante, along with Naruo and Sasuke saw who the assaulters were... They were red clothed, that were jester-like, men with tight, ashen grey skin that had scythes for weapons.

"Dante!" Naruto gasped.

The two shinobi began to dash to Dante's aid, not wasting time to gawk in shock at the bizarre beings whose weapons still had Dante. But they were stopped by one of the scarlet clothed beings that jumped in front of them and knocked the duo out of the shop by butting them with it's scythes handle.

"Ah," Naruto felt his body fling backwards and his back hitting and going through the doors, breaking them along with Sasuke.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed after skidding across the pavement. He felt his skin scrape and groaned as he sat up. He turned to look at his friend. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto winced as he slowly sat up. "Agh, my butt hurts."

"Come on, we need to go help that Dante guy." Sasuke said and straightened to his feet. But once he was up more of the scarlet robed beings came out from no where, surrounding, circling him and Naruto. After the red robes appeared, an even bigger, giant compared to them, popped up of blue dust. It had a black robe and a huge, sharp scythe, which had several shades of purple including pink lick it's blade, that looked as if it could easily slice the raven and blonde in one sweep.

"Aw man," Naruto hopped up with alarm. "What the hell are these things anyway?!"

"I have no idea, but these things are blocking our way. Let's clear them out." Sasuke said while he pulled out a kunai. "Go!"

At that instant, the shinobi, with haste charged at the scarlet robed creatures and slashed away.

Sasuke felt his weapon collide with one of the scythe's blade and skid him back.

**"Yew want tah know what ye 'things' are, hm?"** The red clothed being hissed out in a drawl.

"Damn, they can talk," Sasuke snickered in surprise. "So, what are you then?"

**"Hehe, ye are demons. Ye kind is actually jailers of thee Lustful hewmuns in Hell; Hell Lust."**

"Demons? Jailers of Hell?" Sasuke repeated with incredulity.

**"Yew in front of ye, yew feel different along with yews blonde friend. Yews both don't feel like yews belong in thees universe."**

"Humph," Sasuke frowned. _We don't belong here?... Does that mean Naruto and I are in a different universe?!_ That seemed like the only plausible reason do why their surroundings were unfamiliar and foreign.

Sasuke swung at the demon that had spoken and hit it right in the jaw. Once it seemed dazed at the action, he swiftly slit it's throat and kicked its long limbed body away.

Naruto huffed and he dodged an attack. He jumped high and spun with his heel making contact with several of the red robed jailers crowns. They fell back with defeat. It seemed that all the scarlet jailers were down and unmoving. The only demon left was the giant one with the black robe.

"Sasuke," Naruto went beside the raven, who peered at him from the side, not turning his head. "I think I'm going to try my Rasengan on this demon and destroy it in one hit."

**"Hah," **the black cloaked demon scoffed while he saw the blonde human begin to motion his hands but stopped to stare at him with a frown. **"You think that you can defeat me, a Hell Vanguard? Me, the god of death?"**

"Hm, it sounds like this one has better speech than the others." Sasuke commented.

The Hell Vanguard disappeared in a flash and manifested behind the two ninja.

**"Haha, those 'others', the Hell Lust feared me like other Hells. You did me a favor of getting rid of them for me, they were a hindrance." **He spoke with pride.

Naruto gulped and wasted no time in trying to build up chakra to summon Rasengan. He ultimately found that his chakra network wasn't working, he couldn't muster any chakra to perform Rasengan!

"What the..." Naruto studied his palms for a moment only to dodge along with Sasuke from the scythe that was inches away from slashing their abdomens.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at his friend with great worry. Why didn't he summon Rasengan just then? He could've gotten a hit at the Hell Vanguard.

"M-my... I-I can't summon any chakra!" Naruto's voice rose.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, Naruto can't use his chakra?! The raven quickly tried to do Fireball Jutsu after fast hand movements, but only to exhale nothing else except air. What was wrong?! Why couldn't he use his chakra either?! He wasn't allowed to mule on it more as the Hell Vanguard flashed away only to appear up above the raven and blonde's heads.

Naruto and Sasuke ducked at the right time and rolled in opposite directions.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed in anger and frustration. "It's going to take longer to defeat this monster!"

"Not if I'm here to help!" Dante's voice was heard by the two ninja.

After listening to the cocky silver haired man, his figure was seen with a sword in hand in the air and swinging down onto the death god, who was caught off guard.

**"Aghhhhh!"** The Hell Vanguard's shrieks made the blonde, raven, and silver locked three wince as it was split in half from its crown to feet. He gasped at perceiving Dante with a menacing glare. "**D-damn you! You little half-bre...!"**

He was unable to finish because his body fully split in half and faded into the blue ash from whence he came from.

"Phew, what a nice workout." Dante breathed.

Sasuke and Naruto gaped at the man, who had an equally opened red jacket as his pants with a brown gun holster shown across his still naked chest. He had no wounds from when the Hell Lusts' pierced his body!

"Whatcha two gawking at?" Dante lifted a brow.

"What happened to your wounds from earlier?!" Naruto questioned.

"Hm, oh that..." Before he could complete his sentence, the ground beneath them began to quake from tremors.

They all were careful not to fall down as the tremors continued violently. They then observed a vast tower emerge from below from behind other smaller buildings a good distance away. It rose higher and higher until it halted it's growing.

"Whoa," Naruto stared in awe at the great structure. "It's huge!"

Dante sauntered a few paces ahead of the duo and with his head raised at the tower. "Tch, so you came to throw me a party Vergil?! How nice, I'll just have to come up there and give ya big, brotherly hug!"

"You have a brother?!" Sasuke flitted his wide eyed gaze from the man in front of him to the tower.

"Yep," Dante turned to look at the two. "Vergil is my older twin brother."

"Uh, how do you know your brother is here?" Naruto felt confused.

"I feel him, his presence, which is up at the clear top of that tower."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "You can feel his presence? Alright, it's time for you to give us some answers. What happened to your wounds, and that Hell Vanguard went to say something about you, what was it?"

"You two really want to know?" Dante smirked, curious of what their reactions were going to be once he told them.

The blonde and raven nodded.

"Okay, to put it all short so I don't waste anymore time," Dante crossed his arms. "My brother and I are, what I guess you would call 'half-breeds'. Our mother was a human, while our father was a demon. Now, I might elaborate on this later on, but I have to get going."

He chuckled at the expressions they were giving him right now and turned back around to stroll to his destination.

"Wait!" Dante heard Naruto shout, followed by hurried footfalls.

Naruto and Sasuke got in Dante's way, causing the man to stop yet again.

"What?" Dante was starting to get annoyed as he didn't want to waste his time standing around.

"We just want to say thanks for saving us... and that we're coming with you!" Naruto panted out.

"Yeah, maybe we can figure out how we got to this world along the way."

Dante arched a silver brow and shrugged not feeling like probing about what Sasuke said. He motioned with his head to follow. _I guess they'll just have stick with me. Hopefully they won't drag me down, but they seem capable of handling themselves._

As they continued on towards a bar and other small buildings, they ran into more Hell Lusts, and new enemies that they later found was Hell Prides. The Hell Prides seemed weak, slow, and attacked in groups. They were also freaky appearing demons that wailed and cried in constant pain as their bodies were badly swollen until they blew up. Those were Hell Wraths. All the enemies were defeated in ten minutes.

The bar seemed the way to go to get closer to the tower. The three entered the bar's red door to see it thankfully empty of demons.

"Want a drink before we go on?" Dante offered while walking up to the bar's counter and got himself a beer. He chugged it and threw the container away against the wall.

"Uh, no thanks." Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head and Dante led them to a door down a small hall on the right side of the room.

Dante saw a shotgun hung up in a rectangular display case on the small hall's wall. He punched the glass out and removed the gun from its case to examine it.

"Hm, how about one you two take this?" Dante handed the shotgun to the blonde. "Ya know how to use it?"

Naruto stared at the weapon in his hands and shook his head.

"Here, I'll show you."

With that Dante did a brief lesson on how to use it properly.

"Now, aim for that bottle on the counter there. Good, now shoot."

The bottle Naruto aimed at shattered into minuscule pieces.

"Sasuke, you want to try?"

Sasuke declined and the three proceeded to go through the door.

The room was huge with stairs curving to a small balcony to the right and another pair of curved stairs ran to the other side of the room. Near the center was a dancer's pole with some couches and chairs set close to it. Below the small balcony was two wooden double doors with red liquid splattered onto them.

"Through those doors and a bit further, we should be at the tower." Dante spoke, casually walking to get to the doors.

Suddenly, tall, lanky demons came wearing white and purple clothing and scythes in their hands.

Naruto readied the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The demon that was gaining on Dante was hit in the chest.

"Nice shot!" Dante complemented and slashed his sword, leaving a deep cut on the demon's stomach. He spun, knocking his elbow in another demon's ribs that tried to sneak on him, followed by slashing a couple of times.

The demons were gone with the support of Sasuke and Naruto pitching in.

Once they past the double wooden doors, the night air blew in greeting to the outside, ruffling all their hair and clothes.

They were in a alley between the building they just came out of and an apartment complex. Some garbage bins here and there. They went to their left, seeing an opening about twenty-five to thirty meters away of a cave. They jogged to the entrance.

Sasuke felt chilly air emanate from the cave, he noted that Naruto must've felt it to as the blonde slightly shivered. The raven stepped closer to Naruto, attempting to warm him even by a little bit from his body temperature.

They entered, the temperature freezing cold compared to the outside. The place was round with numerous lite candles in the small, inward squares of the walls.

"Whoa," Naruto felt his feet slide from beneath him. He would've fallen on his front or busted his butt if it wasn't for Sasuke.

"Be careful, the ice is all over the floor." Dante warned.

"Heh, yeah," Naruto steadied himself, conscious of Sasuke's pale hands on his sides.

**"Grrrrrrrr,"** a deep growl caught the three's attention to the other side of the circular space.

Placed there was a behemoth that looked like a dog except it had three heads. All six of the behemoth's eyes were trained onto the intruders.

**"What is this? All you three don't belong here, leave!" **The middle head bellowed, the other two baring their teeth.

"Let me guess," Dante cupped his chin, staring at the three headed beast. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Cerberus, would it?"

**"Yes, I am Cerberus," **the middle head growled out, speaking again. Then the beast's heads began to sniff wildly. **"You... You are the son of Sparda! Get out, leave, you are not welcome!"**

"Who's Sparda, your father Dante?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

**"Gr, Sparda, the one who led a rebel force and imprisoned our emperor long ago!" **Cerberus spat in answer instead of Dante.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Dante sighed and readied his two handguns he pulled from within his jacket. One gun had an ivory handle, while the other had an ebony one. "Let's just play with the big puppy and get a move on, shall we?"

Dante without another word, sent bullet after speeding bullet at the beast's heads.

Cerberus growled ferociously and used his beefy legs to pounce, only he could move so far as the chains shackled onto his front and hide ankles and onto his collar, reeled him back to his previous spot. He wasn't able to reach his target, Dante.

"Haha, sucks to be a leashed dog!" Dante infuriated the beast even more with his taunt.

Naruto and Sasuke moved as Dante distracted Cerberus, who didn't seem to be concerned with them so far.

Dante was able to make Cerberus pounce again while he shot his handguns at the beast.

The two shinobi dashed to each side of the huge beast and hacked at Cerberus's hind legs with their kunai since they couldn't use chakra.

Cerberus howled in pain and turned to his side where Sasuke was at and hefted a paw at the pesky human cutting away at his right hind leg. Sasuke managed to catch this incoming assault with his peripheral vision and flipped backwards.

Cerberus's paw crashed into the wall and sent cracks to spread onto it. He felt his chest rumble from the growl rising into his throat and was drawn back by the chains. His hind legs hurt to move as the two humans clawed with metal at them. He realized he'd have to make due with his front legs and roared at his opponents.

"He's real mad now!" Naruto said, getting to his friend's side.

"Yeah, we need to try to get his front paws." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"I agree," Naruto said. "I think Dante is able to distract Cerberus, especially since he seems to really dislike Dante 'cause of his father."

The two held their kunai at ready when it would be the opportune moment to strike.

Dante made eye contact with Cerberus's middle head and held the gaze. He aimed his guns and shot at the beast's eyes. Blood spluttered out from Cerberus's sockets, his head bent back from the pain. The other two heads snarled at Dante and soon howled from being constantly shot at.

Naruto sprang forward and did what he had done to the beast's hind legs. He swung his arm in multiple directions cutting the furry flesh.

Sasuke rushed to the other paw and mimicked Naruto's action.

Cerberus flung his head at Naruto and the human flew back with a scream.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke recognized the scream and saw the blonde collide with the wall and slump onto the icy floor. Before he knew it, the giant head of Cerberus made contact with his front and he heard the air whistle in his ears. His back arched in pain and he released a groan.

"Don't worry you two, I'll finish this!" Dante yelled and pulled out his sword. He made a straight line to the blind, center head and pressed the long blade into the beast's throat and forced it over, beheading the beast. He jumped on Cerberus's back as the one head rolled to the floor. He hurriedly stabbed the one head to his left in the back of his neck and pushed his blade to the side like he had done previously. The head thumped away and now there was only one more head left.

Dante was, though, forced off as Cerberus's back jerked. Dante landed on his feet and blocked with his sword once the last head snipped at him, placing his jaws onto his blade.

_Shit,_ Dante thought as he was being pushed.

Then, with luck Naruto and Sasuke came, bounding through the air and slamming the ball of their heels down onto the beast's crown.

Dante got his sword loose and spun three hundred and sixty degrees around, feeling his sword's blade sever the guardian's last head.

Cerberus was defeated and his headless body was no longer moving or struggling.

"Tch," Dante placed his sword onto his back and laid each of his gloved hands onto the blonde's and raven's shoulder and gave a praising shake. "Good job, you two did great. Maybe you two won't drag me down after all."

"Hey," Naruto took that as an offense and scowled at the man.

"Haha, lighten up." Dante couldn't help but rub the blonde's spiky golden hair. "Alright, that's done and over with, let's go into the tower."

* * *

**Okay, hope this was good as I did try my best on this. Decided to end it after them fighting the boss Cerberus.**

**Yeah, I know, action scenes aren't my forte... -_-'**

**Sorry if the Hell's Lust speech was weird but I could see them speaking that way so, yeah... I didn't make Dante's shop crumble down as it did in the game by the way.**

**Well, review if ya want, but please, no flames! Also, tell me (nicely please) if there are any mistakes and I will fix them when I can! Don't forget to tell me if you readers want SasuNaru or whatnot too! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _While Naruto and Sasuke are training together, they find a strange gate. What does it do? It transports them into a different world from their own! They soon meet Dante, who saves them from a savage monster. In return, the raven and blonde shinobi journey with Dante in his adventure!_

**Warning:** Yaoi, possible lemons in later chapters! Possible OOC-ness... Don't like, don't read! Also I don't use honorifics, (including Japanese terms for the Jutsu moves) sorry I just don't. The only exception is using sensei as it is used in the English version of Naruto, maybe possible others if there's any, but I don't think there is...

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Naruto or Devil May Cry; it belongs to their rightful owners.

**Pairing(s):** SasuNaru ( ^ω^ ). Dante, though, I just might not have him paired with anyone…

**A/N:** I decided to have it_ SasuNaru_ and not _SasuNaruSasu_ since Sasuke is totally (and obviously) interested in Naruto, who is a bit oblivious to it as well, in this! And it seems most **Yaoi fans** of Naruto on Naruto himself & Sasuke like SasuNaru better I guess. To me I don't care, I just like Naruto and Sasuke together, does not matter who's the _Uke_ (receiver) or _Seme_ (attacker), heh! That's my decision (I'll put it in the summary for this story also), so thanks to those who either faved, followed, and/or reviewed!（＾＿＾）

Also, remember this story is **AU**, so expect some different things!

"Speech"

_Thought_

**"Demonic speech"**

* * *

**Devil's Gate**

_Chapter Three_

After the three had stepped in the tower, they stopped to observe the inside.

A series of levels of stone walkways spiraled along the walls, going up far. To the left seems to be an elevator made in the wall but the platform was gone, maybe to have been used and the power for it to run went out or it simply got stuck, leaving the platform unavailable to the first floor of the tower. In the center of the tower was a peculiar medium-sized round, raised surface and placed a few paces from it was a huge statue. The statue was of several skeletal-like winged beings with chains. To the left was red doors surrounded by a wall of orange flames which luckily wasn't spreading anywhere else. It was as if the fire was preventing any upon entering those doors.

"Those flames," Sasuke spoke, "Is there any way to put 'em out?"

"Uh, what about the ice we were just in where we fought Cerberus?" Naruto suggested.

Dante shrugged, "Ya can try."

Naruto went to get blocks of ice and came back with chunks of frozen cubes piled in his arms. He hastily went to the fire and dropped them on one spot. The fire sizzled as the ice landed, but the flames did not dissipate even for a second, unaffected by the frozen solid liquid. The ice melted and evaporated with the wall of fire still raging as if its enemy never touched it.

"Hm," Naruto scratched the side of his head, thinking it would work. "It didn't affect the fire at all."

"That was pretty weird." Sasuke stated.

"Maybe we'll just have to find something that'll work on it. I take it that there's something behind those doors that we have to work for to get to them." Dante said.

"How do we know if we find something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Mm, not sure but we could find anything in this tower." Dante replied while studying the area.

"Speaking of which," Sasuke said, "What is this tower exactly?"

There was a sudden whooshing noise followed by a loud thump.

**"Ah, greetings visitors!" **

Dante, Sasuke, and Naruto spun around from where the male voice that had spoken at to see a strange person bowing before them.

**"Welcome to Temen-ni-gru,"** the person said.

The person had bizarre attire that was dark violet, clothing fitting of a jester. Adorning the top of his head was a cap with bells that didn't jingle with the man's movements. He was skinny with pasty white skin. His nose was oddly big and his eyes a different color from each other, one blue other purple. His thin, purple lips in a wide grin. In one of his lanky hands was a mock scepter, his bloody and long finger nailed digits wrapped loosely around the staff's body.

"Uh," Naruto hide himself behind Sasuke as he felt wary and frankly freaked out about the mysterious man.

Sasuke, feeling Naruto place himself behind him, glanced at the blonde with his dark orbs. He could tell Naruto wasn't sure about the man in front of them, so he went into a defensive stance to show Naruto that he would protect him.

"Well, who are you and do you live here?" Dante queried with curiosity. He seemed not fazed by the man's appearance, he after all, fights demons.

**"Yep, I know this place like the back of my hand!"** The man then brought up his arm, displaying his pale hand, while wriggling his long fingers. **"Ahahah, the name's Jester!"**

"Jester, hm? Can ya be kind enough to us guests and tell us how to put those flames out, yeah?" Dante indicated with motioning with his head to the doors guarded by the fire.

**"Mm, yes I do know how to put the flames out."** Jester said. **"But first, I would like to know your names. I already know yours, Dante."**

"Great," Dante said with sarcasm and shook his head. "I assume you already know Vergil?"

Jester did a single nod then stared at Sasuke and Naruto expectantly, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sasuke," the raven said hesitantly.

As for Naruto, he stayed silent.

**"Helllloooo Sasuke,"** Jester waved and sniggers. He noticed the blonde one behind the dark-haired young teen and, with quick movements, dashed up close to Naruto. **"And who're you, my dear boy?"**

"Ack," Naruto squeaked once Jester's face was near his, the skinny man's big nose almost brushing his. Naruto ducked to Sasuke's other side while quickly telling his name.

"Alright," Sasuke frowned as he placed his palm against Jester's chest and shoved him backwards. "Back off, you're scaring him."

Jester stared for a moment and burst out in chuckles. The raven had glared at him hard and it amused him. He then calmed down, releasing his stomach.

**"Protective, eh?"**

Sasuke noticed that Jester was eyeing him now, with his hand cupping his chin and a finger placed on his lips, slightly moving his nail across his skin. Sasuke furrowed his brows, wondering why Jester was gazing at him like that as if he was figuring or pondering something.

_I wonder..._ Jester thought.

"Now that we're all introduced, can ya help us or not with getting rid of that fire?" Dante spoke up with impatience, unknowingly interrupting Jester's thinking.

**"Mm? Oh, yes, I'll be back soon, see you later, hah!"** Jester went zooming away with surprising speed. The bizarre man was gone within moments.

Naruto exhaled a breathe of relief and gave Sasuke a tight, appreciative hug after he had stepped over from behind the raven.

Sasuke gulped from the unexpected embrace and without another thought returned the gesture, his being swelling with rising emotions.

_Naruto..._

To Sasuke's dismay, Naruto broke the hug too soon to look at him and told him thanks.

"Hn, no problem," Sasuke had to force a small smirk. He wanted that hug to last for a long time, not for mere seconds.

Dante just stood, observing the duo. He couldn't help but notice that Sasuke seemed disappointed, once the blonde let him go. He shrugged it off, more interested in where the big nosed clown went exactly off to. Dante didn't want to stand and wait for the weirdo to come back, so he swept his blue gaze around until they met blue double doors. He gradually started to speed walk up the along the stone spiral path.

"Oh, Dante wait for us!" Naruto yelled and dragged Sasuke with him to catch up to the silver locked slayer.

They passed the blue doors only to find themselves outside on a narrow walkway which looked like the entranceway. They followed it and ended up running into Hell Prides. They, of course, came at them in a small group and swung their weapons. The Hell Prides were too slow, their attacks were easily dodged and defeated without much effort.

They came up to another door that led to a big room filled with statues that lined close to the walls, including the catwalk that circled the room above them. They went up the couple of steps and walked along the catwalk, not going in the doors that were in front of the steps. Instead they went over to see what appeared as a huge cage-like gate, but there was nothing on the stone pedestal that resided in the cage.

Sasuke turned around to see a lever that looked like a trident. He went up to it and pulled the three-pronged spear out. He supposed the trident has been used as a lever to lift the cage. He wondered if it could be used as a weapon, seeing as he couldn't use chakra and his supply of kunai was running low. He weighed the trident, shifting it. It had a fair weight and it didn't seem hard to swing. Carved in the trident was markings he found foreign. Dante was able to read it and said the name 'Vajura' and Dante briefly told him it is an ancient weapon that can control lighting but its powers might be unusable to work for the raven. How Dante knew that, Sasuke wasn't sure. He decided, after a couple of moments, to take it with him even if the powers of Vajura might not used since he wasn't a demon.

"Well," Dante spoke, "I guess we should go into those doors there." He was talking about the doors they had passed by to get up on the catwalk.

They met statues which are placed in areas of the small room and there appears as an elevator in the center of the room. Dante helped push the statues that were oddly placed on the stone platform of the elevator and they ascended upwards to the secondary floor afterwards. They came to a space that had, of course, demons. In the room was some stationary gears. There were some Hell Sloths and others that, without a second thought, fired what appeared as powdered sand mist. The trio had a bit of difficulty but they got rid of them nonetheless.

They went through green doors that led back out to the spiral catwalk. They couldn't go left as there was a blockage of a thick wall that prevented them from seeing what was behind it, so they trudged to the right to see yet another blockage. They had no choice but to go up the few steps to another spiral and go for the yellow doors they spotted. In the room was a pair of big red doors to the right and to their left was a file of steps that traveled across the room and beneath the steps was a pit of darkness. They decided to go through the red doors first instead of going to the other side of the room.

They did that and came into a grand area of a chamber that seemed was outside as there was a blanket grey clouds that moved fast making it unable to see past them.

"Whoa," Naruto breathed as he stared at the clouds and went to walk forward. As he stepped, he felt his foot meet with nothing but air.

"Naruto," Sasuke wounded an arm across the blonde's midsection and pulled him back. "You need to pay attention to where you are going."

"I know," Naruto said, "you always seem to save me, heh."

Sasuke smirked and flicked the blonde knucklehead above his eyebrows. "Yep, I'll always save you."

Naruto chuckled and gazed at the silver-haired demon hunter who was staring ahead with a focused look.

"Dante?"

"Do either of you hear that?" Dante questioned.

After Dante spoke, Sasuke and Naruto tried to listen for any sound that Dante seemed to be hearing.

The two ninja began to hear what sounded like tons of movement and a strange echo of a squeal that reminded the duo of an insect or bug. Along with that, they could name a familiar voice seemingly yell out 'whoa' and 'quit moving'.

All three could see an enormous, hovering creäture round from the curve of the other side. It seemed it was a tapeworm-like demon with a body of a centipede. And upon its long body was none other than Jester. The wacky clown trying hard to balance himself and hitting the centipede-like creäture with his mock scepter.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dante shook his head in disbelief. "I swear Jester is a pretty odd character, huh?"

"Yeah, but that huge centipede thing is coming this way!" Sasuke shouted as the insect lurched up towards them, attempting to shake Jester off. They all managed to dodge from being hit with its elongated and segmented body while the centipede went back down and disappeared beneath them. Jester apparently had been able to stay on.

"Where'd it go?!" The blonde leaned over the edge and peered down at the stone floor that was about ten to fifteen feet away. He looked more and noticed a vast hole in the wall beneath them.

Dante jumped from the ledge and faced the tunnel. The blonde and raven joining a moment later.

"I guess that damn thing made this," Dante stated and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hellllooo, Jester can ya hear me?! Just what are ya doing messing around on that thing?!"

There wasn't a response from the demon for some seconds. But the sound of the centipede making its way through the tunnel entered the three's ears. It actually seemed to have turned back around at some point and was back coming to them due to a strange glow appearing within the tunnel.

Jester's figure could be seen crouched down. **"I'd recommend you to move boys!"**

Dante, Naruto, and Sasuke leapt out-of-the-way right as the centipede exited its dwelling spot. It flipped itself, underbelly side up, causing Jester to lose his hold and thump on the floor. The centipede floated its way around to the curve, gone from view.

"Did ya hear me shout?" Dante walked to Jester who got up, shaking his limbs out.

**"Yes, I did which caused that great big demon to come back, who came in here from that dimensional rift,"** Jester indicated with a hand to the ever-moving blanket of clouds and let out a sigh. **"I got the object you needed, but then it got eaten by the **_**Gigapede**_** when I came in here to look on things, heh... I've tried to get it back."**

"Idiot," Dante said in irritation. Jester had slowed him down and he just wanted to get to Vergil a soon as possible. He was getting impatient. "Let's all work together to get whatever the damn object is!"

**"It's **_**Siren's Shriek**_** in a phial. That's the object."** Jester told Dante.

"Okay," Dante glared at the fool, "Let's get going to retrieve that Siren's Shriek!"

Sasuke and Naruto sensed Dante's impatience and got ready to attack the Gigapede.

The Gigapede ended up coming from the hole it had got out of moments ago and released ball-lighting that headed for its targets. Jester was able to leap in front of Dante and the shinobi to deflect the voltages by summoning a big sphere object that looked like a ball of some energy. The ball took the shock waves of Gigapede's offense move and shattered away in poof of small strips of colorful paper. It was a bizarre move, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Dante were glad that the move saved them.

They all charged at the demon, attempting to cut into it and defeat it. But it wasn't going to be that easy as the weapons deflected off of the demon's body.

"Damn, it has a pretty thick exoskeleton," Sasuke gripped his trident hard, his palms feeling sweaty.

"Jester," Dante called as the Gigapede moved away from them. "Any tips on how to kill this thing?"

**"Hm, just keep hitting it with all you got and you'll eventually crack its covering."** Jester said matter-of-factly.

"How long is this gonna take?" Naruto wondered aloud. _Dante is getting pretty frustrated, so I wanna get that Siren's Shriek as soon as possible._ Naruto began to dig in his weapon's pouch to see if he had anything else other than kunai knives and throwing stars. He felt his finger brush paper and he pulled the rectangular sheet out to show a paper bomb. He dug more to see if he had any real bombs and thankfully he found one. And it was the only one he had, no other regular bombs. Naruto sighed and decided he better use it on the Gigapede when he would get the chance.

The giant demon returned closer to its opponents and hefted its head to strike. The attack was dodged and the Gigapede unintentionally crashed its ugly crown into the stone wall. It wailed and everyone, except Naruto, took this as a time to swing at its back.

The blonde hastily lite the bomb and aimed it at the Gigapede's gaping mouth. A second later, Naruto thrusts the round bomb and it luckily landed in the great demon's throat.

"EVERYONE DUCK FOR COVER!" Naruto shouted as he hide behind one of the wide pillars.

The three assaulters of the Gigapede listened to the blonde's words with vexation at why he had told them to do so and followed suite behind other pillars. Sasuke took cover with Naruto.

"Naruto, what'd you do?" The raven questioned in a quick, airy breath.

"I threw a bomb its mouth!"

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Agh, what about the vial it swallowed, Naruto?!"

Naruto froze, he didn't think about if the bomb would damage and destroy the very thing they needed to get past the fire on the first floor!

It was too late to do anything now about it as the bomb went off inside the Gigapede. The explosion resounded along with the apparent splatter of the Gigapede's remains as its flesh and insides hit against the wall and pillars. Then the four saw a small item fly past them towards the outside!

**"Whoop, I got it!"** Jester held out an arm as he threw himself off of the ledge to get the desired item. He disappeared as his body got pulled down by gravity with the Siren's Shriek.

Dante rushed to the edge. He didn't see the crazy fool plummeting down by gravity. There was no trace of him! Sasuke and Naruto too had gazed over the ledge and didn't see him either.

"Where'd he go?!" Naruto peered at the sky and then down.

**"Phew, that was a rush, heh!"**

They whipped around to see Jester with the vial in his hand. Naruto sighed, he was greatly relieved that the Siren's Shriek was left undamaged. He would've felt really bad if it wasn't so.

"That was close," Dante said. "Who, exactly, caused the Gigapede to explode?"

"I did... I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, he was slightly afraid that the silver-haired hunter would be angry with him as he would've possibly hindered his time in getting to his twin brother Vergil.

"You're lucky Jester caught it," Dante said. "Anyways, it's fine and think before ya act next time."

"Yeah, he tends to act on impulse," Sasuke spoke.

"Mm," Naruto nodded his head, he would try to think before he takes action. _Phew, at least Dante didn't chew my head off. I gotta be careful of what I do._

**"We'll aren't we going to go and put out that fire?"** The odd demon tossed the vial up in the air and caught it.

"You say 'we'," Dante raised a brow, "are trying to imply that you're going to stick with us and tag along?"

**"Ya do owe me for helping, heh."**

Dante just groaned and shook his head. He headed for the door to get out of this room and get back to the first floor. He waved a hand, gesturing for everyone to follow.

* * *

**Hope this was good, sorry the fight scene with **_**Gigapede**_** wasn't long, but I didn't want drag on it, so I made it short. **

**I suck at describing what the rooms look like, so yeah bear with me on that... (-_-) **

**I know that trident, **_**Vajura**_** that ya use as a lever to bring up that cage in DMC3 can't be used as a weapon since it's an just an ornament in the game and not the real thing... But I decided to have where it is the ****actual**** weapon and so Sasuke could use it for a while so he wasn't weaponless... Though he ****cannot**** use its powers... And I made were Dante can read the foreign language that was inscribed on the trident (yes it was demon language) even though there wasn't even any writing on the weapon in the game, but whatever. **

**Remember this story is ****AU****! I'll do with it what I wish. ( * `****ω´****) I'll probably have Sasuke change weapons later, but for now he has **_**Vajura**_**.**

**Well, if ya enjoyed anyways that's what matters! Any mistakes and/or errors will be fixed later when I get to it. Thanks for reading! XD **


End file.
